Lucifer- My master
by Jimbei22
Summary: Okumura Yukio, first class exorcist was kidnapped by the Supreme Commander of Illumianti, Lucifer. Now, Yukio is impisoned be the demon king who claims he is in love with him. Will Yukio be allright?
1. Chapter 1

Lucifer- My master

Chapter 1

My name is Okumura Yukio, first class exorcist and teacher in True Cross academy. Cheerful boy, too young to be teacher, I am only 19. I am average guy, which was always considered as a genius but I had never thought in that way. I have brother- demon, devil, whatever you could call him. We are sons of Satan, king of Gehenna which is not very convenient in our life as an exorcists. But that is not the point. The real point is, that instead of being in my room and scolding my brother for not doing his homework, I was kidnapped by Illuminati.

Yes. I realized that before someone hit me with sleeping spell I didn't even have a chance to fight back. The next thing I remembered was lying on the king-sized canopy bed without my regular uniform on and without my glasses. I was in strange but very luxurious room and I was wearing beautiful but in my opinion too short white kimono with golden ornaments all around the material. When I regained consciousness I was trying to find out what was going on. This wasn't my room. My room wasn't so big. I had no such a thing like canopy bed or golden carpet on the floor. Even furniture looked expensive. Everything around was golden and white. It was beautiful but a bit strange. There was no windows. Only one big doors. I had been observing them for a long time.

'Where the hell am I?' I thought to myself, sitting on the bed. I touched my new outfit with strange look on my face. When I realized I had no underwear I almost screamed. 'What is going on!? This kimono is too short!' I thought again. It was the truth. This piece of clothing wasn't too long. My tights were exposed, I felt like girl in this.

"I have no idea where I am and what is more I look like day-night stripper. And my glasses missing. Just great!"

I realized, that if I am in Illumianti base, it would be great to find some information about this place. But unfortunately I had no communicator, no phone or even spell tags which I could use to send my familiar.

"Why am I here?" I asked silently before I decided to act. I remembered that someone from Illuminati wanted to recruit me to this demonic organization. It was its boss, the strongest demon, Light King, Lucifer. I remember the first I saw him. He was tall, young-looking man with blond slicked-back hair which look like he had a horn on the top of his head. He looked good with that hair but his face … He was very handsome, some girl could say. His calm and beautiful face was looking at humans with arrogance and ignorance. His green eyes … What am I thinking!? Anyway he made a strange move. On our first meeting in one of Illuminati's base he cupped my face with his hands and demanded me to go with him. I still remember his words.

' _I want you'_

I was scared back than so immediately tried to shoot him. But now it won't be possible. I have no guns to protect myself from him. Why did he say that? What does it mean? Is the reason I am here now? To think about it, it could be his room.

"I don't want to find out! I have to get out of here …" I said out loud and started to moving on. But before I got myself from the bed, someone opened big and white doors. I stopped in horror. Who might that be? Then it hit me.

Somebody familiar came through big white door holding tray with food on it. I observed the person. I knew it. It was him. Tall, slim blond man with delicate smile on his face. He didn't resembled the Hell King at all. He was wearing crystal white shirt with undone button at the collar, blue jeans and elegant shoes. He looked … normal. Expect this golden tail which was swinging in many ways. He was standing for a while in the entrance and observing me with smile on his face. I was staring at him in disbelief.

"Good morning" Light king said with silky voice, making his move. He came closer to the bed with food tray. Momentally I stiffed in horror. Even he wasn't emitting any demonic energy, as the trained exorcist I could feel it. "I hope you slept well, Yukio-kun. Does this bed comfortable enough?" Lucifer asked, putting tray on the cabinet standing next to bed. "I brought you breakfast you must be hungry …"

"Stay away!" I screamed moving back from the devil when he stood in front of the bed. Blond man just blinked in bewilderment, like I was the crazy one. Good trick. "Why am I here!? Where am I!?"

"In my fortress on Earth. Lighthouse. Don't worry, I won't hurt you, Yukio-kun."

"Don't call me that! Release me immediately! You kidnapped me! I want to know why!" I demanded the answer. I looked straight into his eyes. He sat on the bed next to me. I moved back again. He looked strange. He was smiling so delicately and observing me with his eyes. "What do you want!?"

"Just what I have thought. You look great in this" he was referring to my outfit. I looked down when I realized his eyes were observing my crotch! What was wrong with him!

"The hell! I don't! Where are my clothes! And Why am I naked …"

"I just thought it would be uncomfortable to sleep in your uniform, so I undressed you myself" He said with straight face and smile.

"What!?" I moved back again, closer to the edge of the bed "You undressed me!"

"Yes. I was delighted to see you in sleep. I almost lost control over my hands. I wanted to touch you …"

"T… Touch me!?"

"Don't worry, I have no ill intention towards you, Yukio-kun"

"So, what is the matter …"

"I just wanted to finally meet you. Since our first meeting"

"What?" I asked in disbelief. Light king only smiled and make something I hadn't suspected. He grabbed my wrist and threw me on the center of bed and sit on my tights. I froze in fear when I realized he is hanging above me with strange sensation around me. Something was strange with this position. He on the top, holding my wrists "Get off me!"

"You really are perfect for me … I had no idea that Earth gave birth to someone like you"

"What you are saying has no sense! Why did you kidnapped me!"

"Why?" Lucifer asked and lowered his face to mine. "You haven't realized yet?" he asked with this low voice that drove me crazy.

"Realized what …?"

"That I fell in love with you, of course." Demon said that like it was something obvious. I lost my tongue. I observed him with my blue eyes and couldn't find my answer. He only smiled at me "I love you, Yukio-kun".

"I heard you the first time! And … What is wrong with you!? Love? What are you talking about. You are demon!" I shouted without understanding. His expression changed.

"So what?"

"Demon can't fall in love! They have only evil feelings! They have no emotions!"

I think I crossed the line here. He momentally snapped when I started to move. He immobilized my wrists with only one hand and used the other to cup my face and to face it to his. I froze again with fear.

"That was rude, Yukio-kun. Do not believe those books you've read. When I say I love you so that must be true. My love is as true as the light I command everyday …

"You are rather poetic, aren't you? But we have a problem here. I don't love you." I said with a smirk. I hoped he will move away from me after hearing that but unfortunately I had bad luck.

"I know. But at least I can do is to make you to love me. That is why you are here."

"What!?"

"You aren't Illuminati's target. It is my only will that you are here. I brought you, because I want you"

"You are nuts!"

"I am not. I love you"

"How come!? You don't even know me … We have met only once!" I explained and started to move under him again. "Get off me!"

"I don't want to" he said with low ton and then he made something that scared to hell out f me. He kiss me. I stopped my movements. When I realized that it was too late.

I don't even know when I found myself lying under this fallen angel who was slamming me with his body, holding wrist in his hands. He was instinctively chafing against my body. For him it was funny because I had no underwear under this short kimono, which was ridiculous. When I finally got to my senses, it got to my mind that I had been kissing with Light king of Gehenna. No! Wait! He was kissing me! Since when his tongue entered my month!? I moaned excited and scared. I was blushing extremely I felt hot all over my body. I had to stop that. This is sick. I am kissing a demon … evil creature. I decided to take action. I used the fact that he was relaxed and I bit his tongue. He moved away holding his mouth. He was shocked I did that but I didn't gave him time to do anything. I just shove him off myself and move and the end of the bed.

"Stay away from me you demon! I will kill you if you touch me!" I warned him. I was sitting on the different side of the bed. He was just sitting just like me. I was panting and observing his every move.

"Why did you do that?" he asked calmly but with strange composure. He was looking at his hand. There was a little blood.

"I am the one asking!?"

"Is it wrong to make love to you? Don't tell me you don't' like it, Yukio-kun".

"I didn't! It is wrong to be touched by demon like you!"

"Enough with this demon nonsense!" he snapped and jumped on me. "It doesn't matter who I am! I love you!"

"You can't love me you demon!" I fought with him and before he could touch me, I slapped him in the face. It was the only thing I was able to do. Before he regained his composure I jumped of the bed I make my run to the door. It didn't matter that I have no underwear and I am almost naked. I had to get away from this freak and report to the True corss acasdemy.

"Stop"

It was the only thing I heard. Suddenly, I froze. I stood on the floor and couldn't make any move. I was panting in fear. I couldn't move!

"You aren't going anywhere, Yukio-kun". I heard him. I was able to move my head. I looked back at him. I was trembling in fear. He used his powers to stop me. He was angry. I saw that in his green eyes. He holding his cheek which was bright red now. He didn't hesitate in his movements. He just grabbed collar of my kimono and just tossed me to the bed like some old rug. I couldn't move.

"If you don't want to love me willingly, I guess I have no other choice. You are too conceited, Yukio-kun. You see my as disgusting demon, aren't you? You, and that filthy Tru-Cross organization".

"What are … What are you doing?" I asked him when I tried to get up form the bed. Oh my God … He was taking of his clothes. While he was doing that, he was staring at me with strange desire in his eyes. I knew what he was going to do. He calmly retuned too bed naked. Tried to move away from him. He didn't care that I hesitated. This beautiful fallen angel was in fact true devil. When I tried to crawl away from his naked persona, he just grabbed me and tore my kimono apart. Now, I had nothing on.

"I love you …"


	2. Chapter 2

Lucifer- My master

Chapter 2

I woke up with tears in my eyes. It was the worst dream I have ever had. I looked around. I was in my own room. In the academy. I had no idea what was going on. My eyes tried to get used to the surroundings like it was my first time in this place. Instead of enemy headquarters I was at familiar place where I felt safe. I stared at my clothes. Normal T-shirt and … I had to uncover my sheets. Yes. I had shorts on. I exhaled the air. I calmed down a little. What a dream. I wiped the sweat of my forehead and tears of eyes.

'Worst dream ever' I thought to myself.

Suddenly, somebody entered my room. I looked up in slight fear. But it was over when I noticed my twin older brother. He was grinning like always. He didn't change at all.

"Yo, Yukio! What's up!? I brought you some grub! You missed your breakfast"

Yes. Now I noticed. He was holding a food tray in his hands. I was bewildered. How much was I sleeping?

"Missed breakfast? I must have overslept! I am probably late to work …"

"Relax! I informed them that you're not feeling well, so stay in bed …" my brother said with this strange grin. He put tray on the cabinet next to my bed and then he sat next to me.

"Sorry for the trouble" I mumbled staring at my sheets.

"You're shouting at night. Had a nightmare?"

"Yes … I had … a nightmare" I said holding my head with one hand. Suddenly I was attacked my minor headache. "It was horrible … You had no idea."

"What were you dreaming about?" He asked me. I answered him without looking at him. My head … hurt so much.

"That I am … In the enemy's headquarters. I mean … at Illuminati… And there was the Light King … He wanted me … I felt like … It was horrible nightmare …"

"It looks like even dreams want us to be together, Yukio-kun" My brother's voice suddenly changed. I pull my head to look at his face but instead of my brother's black hair, blue eyes and wide grin I was staring at blond hair, green eyes and terrifyingly calm expression on the face of my oppressor. I screamed in fear when he jumped on me. I cried and screamed under presence of this person.

"NO! GO AWAY!"

"I can't go away … I love you"

I woke up again. I was wet of sweat and tears. I was panting like a runner after a race. I had no idea what was happening to me anymore. This dream was so … realistic. I thought I had been at my room, at True-Cross Academy … But unfortunately I was still at the enemy base. And again, I noticed that I still have kimono on myself but it looked different. And I felt I had my boxers on me too. After all it was dark in here. I couldn't understand what was happening on. I was sitting on the bed covered with white sheets without my glasses.

"It seems you are awake again" somebody said calmly. I trembled in fear like scared cat and looked at the direction of voice. Lucifer, the Light King, was sitting next to the bed on some chair. I knew it was him. I instantly recognized his silhouette and especially his green eyes that were mostly visible. I knew

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed right after recognizing him. I jumped out of bed and was crawling backwards. Just to be away from him. Apparently from his point of view I looked like scared animal that was trying to run away from his predator.

"Calm down. I will not hurt you!" he stood up and showed his hand in trying to stop me gesture. He came closer to me.

"You already had! Stay away!" I screamed again and still falling back. But I couldn't do a single think. He grabbed me again in order to coap me but I didn't want to let him. I was screaming, crying and fighting with my legs . I panicked. I didn't try to hide my fear. He already knew that I feared him.

"Yukio-kun! Calm down I didn't …"

"I will never forgive you for raping me, you filthy demon! I …"

"Calm down! I didn't hurt you …" he tried to outshout me. In this fight he just slammed on my with my body and held my wrist on the both sides of my head. I cried and was trying to tear loose but it was all for nothing. I begged him to leave me.

"Liar! Let me go! You monster!"

"YUKIO-KUN!"

I froze in real fear. He stared at him. His eyes were wide open. He was … He was angry. I thought I was close to acknowledge his terrifying feature. I found myself silent when he put his forehead on mine and looked into my eyes full of tears.

"I am sorry. I swear I did not touch you. I am sorry. I have overdid it. You fainted before I did anything I … I thought you had heart attack or something. I am sorry …"

"You didn't … You didn't rape me?" I asked him silently. I was still scared, I didn't even noticed when he let go of my wrists and instead I felt he entangled his fingers with mine.

"Of course I didn't. I was blinded by lust. I …"

"Why didn't you …"

"I don't want to do this in this way."

"Get of me …" I said and averted my head. He looked disappointed but he did what I asked. After that, he just sit on the edge of the bed next to me. I backed away looking at sheets.

"I had to change your clothes again."

"I noticed you touched me again" I said in tone mixed with anger and fear. He remained silent for a while. In the meantime I was trying to regain composure. I felt like I was about to cry again remembering this dream. And what he did to me couple of hours before. He was aware of that. I felt like he gave me time to calm down.

"I acted like an animal. I am sorry" He broke this silence with his calm and delicate voice. I looked at him with disbelief.

"What?"

"It is because of my feeling I let myself to act like that. It was disgraceful and disrespectful towards you" Lucifer said calmly. I couldn't believe " I am sorry"

"I don't understand" I said looking at him after a pause.

"Hm?"

"Why you are apologizing me"

"Because I was at fault. It is the way human do it right. When they do something that was wrong they apologize in order to express their guilt."

"That is what I don't understand!" I raised my voice and looked straight at him "You despise humans but you accept our ideology!"

"You are wrong, Yukio-kun. I do not accept you. I just don't want to hurt you."

"If you hadn't accepted humans you would have rape me in my sleep. Or even now! What are you thinking!"

"Are suggesting me that I should have my way with you now?" he asked me with a smirk. I suddenly get blushed.

"No! I didn't say that! I mean that you … act very human. This is what I don't understand."

He flinched and looked at me. Suddenly he chuckled.

"What is so funny!?"

"You. I mean … You accusation of me being human"

"I am just saying what I think."

"That is one of the reason I love you"

I shivered again hearing this confession. I looked at him with disbelief painted on my face.

"Love it's also a human …"

"How can you be so sure?" he stopped me with this question "You have never been inside my heart" I couldn't believe he actually said that. I didn't hide my expression telling him how BAD that line sounded.

"It sounded really bad"

"If you say so. I read it in one of your old books. I don't remember which one, although"

"You read our books?"

"Of course. Especially romances. In that way I could understand how you humans copulate. I thought you do this only in order to reproduce however it seems like very important factor has its last word in it. I learnt it was called 'love'"

" 'That' interested you?"

"I wanted to find out what that is. I discovered it when I first see you. I read it in your encyclopedias. At first I thought it was some kind of disease. I even searched a symptoms of this disease. Strange feelings in stomach, crazy thoughts, thinking about the person every day and night, lose of appetite, heartbeat … That was my conclusion. There is no explanation, Yukio-kun. I love you. Doesn't it make sense to you?" he asked me in this strangely dreaming voice. I was speechless. He suddenly came closer to me and before I could answer him he hugged me. I didn't make a move "I love you. I had to make you mine. I had to do something about this strange feeling in my heart. I dream about you I think about you …"

"You …"

"Call me Lucifer" he whispered into my ear "I would love if you'd call my name … Yukio-kun." He said in this happy and silent tone.

His words. His words were beautiful. But those words were according to my knowledge only a temptation of evil demon. I didn't believe in his love.

"Lucifer. I can't love you" I said seriously still in his embrace. After what I said he flinched for a moment. I didn't see his face but I knew his face expressed shock and disappointment.

"But … Why don't you give me a chance. I know I had almost hurt you … But I promise that …"

"I will never fall in love with demon" I said it as bluntly as I could say. I felt like he stopped breathing. We went silent for a while. Then … He just tossed on bed angrily. He grabbed my kimono and sit on me again.

"Again with differences! I hate that in humans!"

"Screw you! I will never fall in love with a demon! You have to perish into Gehenna and never come back!" I screamed into his face. Then I received a slap in my face. It was so strong that it almost rang my neck. I looked away …I couldn't hold my tears anymore. I stopped moving again. He noticed that. He … I couldn't see it but he shivered in fear. He thought he did something to me again. He cared?

"Yu … Yukio-kun?" he tried to touch my face but I brushed off his hand and covered my face with arms. I cried. I was so pathetic but I didn't care … Normally I would thought back. But now I had to.

I didn't even notice when Light king got off me and left the room. I could swear that before he left he said 'I am sorry'. But it was so silent I couldn't hear. Will I be his slave forever? What else he will do to me?


End file.
